Entre la magia y la convivencia
by SweetDevil18
Summary: La vida de Rumania no puede estar mas patas arriba: Es sometido al poder de la Unión Sovietica y encima tiene que aprende a convivir con Bulgaria


_Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo fic de una de mis parejas favoritas: Bulgaria x Rumania, es poco reconocida, pero me encanta. Espero que a vosotros os guste también. Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Habrá algunas palabras en rumano señalizadas con un asterisco aquí os dejo su traducción: ticăloșii significa bastardos_

* * *

Año… ni idea, he vivido tantos, lo único que puedo decir es que Europa, o al menos el Este está en el poder de la Unión Soviética, solo quedo yo, Rumania, que no está en sus manos, es increíble como su expansión a llegado hasta casi Grecia, y bueno, aquí estoy yo, luchando contra ese gran ejército para no acabar perteneciéndoles. A pesar de que mis hechizos y maldiciones ayudan bastante, no somos lo suficientemente útiles en la batalla (y eso que estoy bastante en forma y tomando mucha sangre). Por lo tanto no sé cómo acabara esta dura batalla, pero de momento no creo que acabe mal o al menos para mí.

Maldita sea, hemos perdido, se han hecho con mi país, me siento horrible y ¡todo ha sido culpa de esa maldita bielorrusa! Insulte a Rusia diciéndole que nunca me ganaría y Natalia actuó… ¡Mierda!, luego maldeciré a todos esos ticăloșii*. Me han cogido preso, y ahora estoy delante de toda la Unión Soviética.

-Mirad, ya ha caído Rumania- exclamó Rusia, riéndose.

-Sí ¿y que vais a hacerme ahora, cabrones?-dije mirando a Natalia.

Rusia me golpeó haciéndome caer.

-Mira, vampirito, más respeto ante tus superiores, para nosotros sería muy sencillo matarte y después aniquilar a tu gente – al decirme eso mi cara cambio completamente, estaba jodidamente preocupado- pero te necesitamos, eres bastante fuerte y tus maldiciones nos servirán para acabar con otros países rebeldes.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que os voy a ayudar y no utilizarlas en contra vuestra?- dije escupiéndole en los zapatos.

-Veo que no lo entiendes, diablo- y desatando su rabia sobre mí, volvió a pegar en la cara y a patearme, haciéndome sangrar, hasta que un ángel, que al parecer era Ucrania, le dijese que parara

-Así, no conseguirás nada, hermano, no debes pegarle. Ahora vete, yo me encargo.- Rusia le hizo caso, llevándose a los demás países

Luego se dirigió a mí y con voz dulce, me susurro:

-Intentaré que no te hagan más daño, pero no los provoques más, por favor.

-Gra-gracias- intenté murmurar a pesar del dolor.

Ella sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarme la sangre, cuando acabó me desató y me ayudo a levantar.

-Créeme, Rusia no es malo, tu solo, muéstrale un poco de obediencia y jamás te volverá a tratar así, ¿entendido?

-Muchas gracias, señorita –dije besándole la mano- ¿Cómo podría agradecérselo?

-Soy Ucrania, no mordiéndome ni cabreando a mi hermano pequeño.

Acepté a regañadientes, pero los rumanos somos hombres de palabra.

-Entonces, ¿eres su hermana mayor? No lo aparentas- dije mirándola de arriba abajo, hasta que vi sus enormes atributos- me reitero, estas muy bien.

-Anda, Rumania, entra dentro y no les pongas pegas, ellos te dirán que hacer.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacía donde ese pivón me dijo, allí, me presente, me hicieron algunas preguntas y me hicieron firmar unos papeles. Después me dieron unas llaves. Al parecer me tengo que mudar a otra casa junto a otro país. Así que cogí mi ropa, accesorios y pociones y me fui a la nueva casa.

Entré, cargadísimo, suerte que mi nuevo compañero, Bulgaria, me ayudara con los trastos.

-Rumania, ¿Qué leches llevas aquí?

-Algunas, cosillas, no las toquetees mucho que a lo mejor te muerden- le dije riéndome a pesar de que no era broma.- Sabes, mejor las sostengo yo, tu ocúpate de la ropa.

-Ah, que eso no era la ropa... – exclamo sorprendido- Ah, sí, la habitación de la derecha será tu habitación.

Y dejó las cosas en ella y volvió a su habitación. Mi habitación era grande y espaciosa y para mi suerte no había ninguna ventana, así que, desempaqueté todo (guardando algunas cosas en un lugar seguro), cosa que acabé bastante tarde y me puse a pensar, en lo idiota que soy por dejarme vencer por ese bebedor de vodka, por haberme sucumbido a su poder y para no pensar más en lo inútil que soy comencé a beber Tuica.

Luego oí un ruido, seguramente fuera Bulgaria, así que me asomé un poco pero no conseguí ver demasiado (ya que no quería entrar) solo conseguía ver el culo del búlgaro y su espalda, intenté apartar la vista, pero algo me lo impidió, sus nalgas se veían tan bien, tan apretaditas, tan… apetecibles. Entonces él se giró y antes de que me viera disimulé, pero es sonrió y me dijo:

-¿Es que hay algo en la puerta o no querías entrar?

No sé si me vio o no, pero yo tenía que inventarme algo y rápido.

-No es nada, simplemente me parecen raras.

-Ok- y volvió a entrar en su habitación

-Voy a hacer la cena- le dije intentando marcharme de esa atmosfera incomoda- ¿quieres algo?

-Lo que sea- exclamó el búlgaro desde lejos.

Me puse a cocinar, intentando olvidar, con lo que me había embobado antes, por poco me corto por pensar ahora en ello y cuando acabé, cenamos juntos, pero no me dirigió a penas la palabra (a penas, por no decir nada), él acabó y se fue a dormir.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y comencé a pensar en Bulgaria, pensaba que estaba actuando un poco frio, que esperaba que esta noche, ambos se pusieran a ver la tele o simplemente a charlar un rato sobre su actual situación, pero no, él se fue a dormir sin ni siquiera darme las buenas noches. De niño era algo más amable, bueno, aunque tampoco lo conocía demasiado, él tenía sus cosas, yo las mías y pocas veces coincidíamos. Pero aun así me hubiera gustado que fuéramos más cercanos. Y con ese pensamiento, me quedé dormido.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerlo._


End file.
